


Vernal Equinox of the North; A Cookie Filled Afterwards

by BlackIris



Series: Of the Equinox and Solstices [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Auroras, F/M, Magic, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology References, Reader-Insert, Snakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Part Two to Vernal Equinox of the North. I just couldn't help myself!Enjoy!





	Vernal Equinox of the North; A Cookie Filled Afterwards

**Author's Note:**

> Jörmungandr kinda took over my brain and demanded a bit more in this story - and now I’m kinda in love with writing him, fyi

“The cabby told me this place was haunted. I suppose—did he mean you?” You ask Jörmungandr, putting the last of the cookies onto a cooling rack.

“We get bored.” Loki said, mouth full of another cookie.

“Yeah. All these fucking ‘summer’ houses are just far too droll.” Jörmungandr dead pans.

“I’m sure,” You laugh. “So where else have you been causing chaos together?”

“I like to be where the water is.”

You shrug, ‘ _Naturally.’_

 _‘I think you’ll like it.’_  Jörmungandr’s voice echoes in your head with a laugh.“Scotland.”

“Wait!” Your eyes widen at his single word answer.

“Among other places.”

“No. But. Are you telling me what I think you’re telling me?”

“Telling you what?” Jörmungandr leans forward, pouring himself more of the drink, a wicked smile on his lips, one that you’ve seen before on Loki.

“Scotland? Like, like Lock Ness?”

“What of it?”

“That was you, in 1933, wasn’t it!?”

“More or less.”

Jörmungandr chuckles as you gasp.

“And Morag? In 1887? And 1969?”

“Forgot about 1948.” Loki said, watching your brain put all the pieces together, a content smile across his scarred lips.

Jörmungandr clinks his glass against Loki’s before reaching to yours and doing the same.

“What can I say? Birthdays are more fun when messing with Midgardians.”

“Jör-Jör,” Loki chastises without malice. He loves that his son has picked up a few of his skills of trickery.

“That is.. This is..”

“Too much?”

“Absolutely amazing!”

Jörmungandr smiles, propping his long legs up the kitchen chair next to him.

_‘Go ahead. Ask.’_

_‘Would you really?’_

_‘Possibly. You have to actually ask to find out.’_

_‘Can you—would you show me?’_

“Of course.”

You squeal again, giddy as ever. Loki eyes the pair of you wondering what kind of treachery his son is dragging you into now.

“Should I be worried or proud?” Loki asks.

“I have no fucking clue, but all I know is that the jet lag is so worth this trip.”

Loki looks first at his son and then back at you as the pair of you continue to chat and laugh without him. He knew he liked you, dare he say, even love you. But your easy acceptance of Jörmungandr made his heart swell and mind race. Of all the mortals he had encountered in this realm, you by far, are his favorite. 


End file.
